Question: Nadia did 54 squats around noon. Omar did 22 squats in the morning. How many fewer squats did Omar do than Nadia?
Answer: Find the difference between Nadia's squats and Omar's squats. The difference is $54 - 22$ squats. $54 - 22 = 32$.